This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Objective: To use rhesus monkey (Macaca mulatta) models of Parkinsonism and deep brain stimulation (DBS) as a way to probe how the basal ganglia and the motor and sensory cortex act as a functioning unit. To develop and advance the methods of Epidural Motor Cortex Stimulation for movement disorders. Develop and advance computational modeling of the basal ganglia-thalamic-cortical system and the effects of DBS. We developed new technologies and methodologies for data accusation and analysis. We conducted microelectrode recordings in the basal ganglia-thalamic-cortical system in rhesus monkeys. This research used WNPRC Animal Services and WNPRC Operational Services (Shop). Note: Dr. Montgomery transferred to the University of Alabama during this reporting period. His related publications from his Wisconsin work are included in this report. PUBLICATIONS: Relief of acquired stuttering associated with Parkinson's disease by unilateral left subthalamic brain stimulation. Walker HC, Phillips DE, Boswell DB, Guthrie BL, Guthrie SL, Nicholas AP, Montgomery EB, Watts RL. J Speech Lang Hear Res. 2009 Dec;52(6):1652-7.PMID: 19951930.